


Right Now (I'm in a State of Mind)

by silkscream



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Strangers, idk what else to tag this, more self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkscream/pseuds/silkscream
Summary: This definitely isn't what Jennie signed up for.





	Right Now (I'm in a State of Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in this fic there's a huge hint of when I actually wrote it. You'll know when you see.   
> I was going to make this longer but I got fed up with myself so afkjasfdkah enjoy nonetheless!

Jennie meets Jae while queuing for a Daniel Caesar gig at a bar in New York.   
  


She’s been standing in line for almost an hour now and she’s starting to feel the impending blisters on her feet. It’s going to be worth it, she convinces herself as she takes out her ticket from her coat pocket and skims the details written on the back. A song starts playing in her head, and she doesn’t realize she’s singing it out loud until another unknown voice melds together with hers.    
  


She abruptly turns around to face whoever it was, but her eyes only meet the person’s chest. “Sorry—“ The voice says, sounding soft and rough at the same time.    
  


She looks up and finally catches his eyes behind his round-framed glasses. “It’s fine. You just caught me by surprise.” She responds. “You have a nice voice.” She adds before she could stop herself.    
  


The tall stranger smiles a bit. “Yours isn’t half bad. Are you a singer?”   
  


“Oh no no no. Absolutely not.” Jennie says, waving a hand. She’d thought about it before, sure, but the moment she said a word of it to anyone, it became more apparent that it was nothing but a pipe dream. It could never pass, and she’s just not good enough.    
  


She’s completely over it though. Besides, it was better to be practical. That’s why she’s working eight-to-five at an ad agency and lives with two other girls to split rent. The cost of living in New York is no joke despite being raised in a well-off family back in South Korea. Anyway, she had to fight tooth and nail for her parents to let her live independently in the United States so she wasn’t going to cave in and abandon her freedom to regain access to her supplementary credit card.   
  


The male nods slowly. “I see. I’m Jae, by the way. You live around here?” He gestures for a handshake.   
  


“It’s Jennie.” She shakes his hand, both their leather gloves making an awkward squelching sound in the process. She fights a giggle to answer his inquiry. “Yeah I rent an apartment in the city with a couple of friends.” It’s not always easy for her to engage with strangers and as much as possible she avoids having to, especially since her roommate Irene continuously lectures her on stranger danger. But this guy seems okay, if his taste in music was any indication. She doesn’t mind his presence.     
  


In fact, they end up chatting so much that she forgets the pain on her heels and the lengthy queue.    
  


They’re almost at the entrance to the venue without her realizing it, and the staff has to interrupt their conversation about Ariana and Pete’s engagement in order to ask for their tickets.   
  


She reaches into her coat pocket for said ticket and is washed over by the feeling of dread when she realizes it’s missing. “Wait one second, please.” She steps aside and starts rummaging through all her pockets and her purse. She catches Jae looking at her worriedly. “I lost my ticket.” She finally admits, her heart sinking.   
  


Jae follows after her to the side, his own ticket still in hand. “Wait, you serious? Damn.” He glances around, checking to see if it’s on the floor.  Jennie wants to cry.    
  


It’s not an expensive ticket, but she really wanted to hear this artist live. And damn it she did not just queue two hours for nothing. Well, now that it’s more apparent that her ticket is long gone, then she really did queue two hours for nothing.   
  


“You can have mine.” Jae says out of the blue.   
  


She sends him a chiding look. “What? No way. I can’t accept that. I’m just...I’m gonna go home. Enjoy the show, Jae.” She says morosely.   
  


She’s about to turn on her heels when she’s stopped by a sudden ripping sound. “What did you do?!” She gasps, eyes wide at the sight of a ticket torn in half. Maybe she should have taken it from him.   
  


“Don’t feel like going in anymore.” Jae shrugs and stuffs the ripped ticket into his pocket. “I have a better idea. Come on.” He makes a grab for her hand and before she knows it, she’s being pulled around the corner of the building.    
  


His grip isn’t tight and he’s walking at a normal pace which somehow doesn’t make her feel like she’s in danger of being kidnapped. Even so, she’s still a little freaked out.   
  


“Wait where are we going?” She asks nervously. This guy is crazy, she thinks. He really just did that to his ticket. She really shouldn’t have interacted with a stranger, no matter how refined their music taste might be.    
  


Somehow they’ve reached the back of the building where Jae finally lets go of her hand and Jennie sees three storeys worth of fire escape ladders.    
“I know you just met me, but trust me?” He asks in that soft and rough hybrid of a voice he somehow owns, partnered with a tentative smile. He looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly.   
  


She starts to think she might be the crazy one, because without much of a fight she nods her head and follows after him up the ladders. Thank goodness she’s wearing pants.    
  


It’s tiring but they somehow manage to get to the rooftop without a hitch.    
  


Jae sits by the ledge near the large exhaust tube and pats the spot next to him. “Now we wait a few more minutes.” He says, as if Jennie would know what he was talking about.   
  


“What exactly are we waiting for?” She asks as she takes her seat, leaving a reasonable distance between them for good measure.   
  


Jae doesn’t really answer and proceeds to tell her a random story about his friend back when he lived in Seoul for a couple of years. Somehow she finds herself roped into a conversation, laughing at his stories and frankly judging them a little too.   
  


She’s about to share something herself when all of a sudden, Jae is shushing her and telling her to listen.   
  


“What am I—“ She stops, only because she hears the sound of applause coming from the vent, followed by a voice speaking into the microphone sounding a lot like Daniel Caesar. “Holy shit.” She mutters, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. “Holy shit! I can hear him perfectly!” She gasps in awe as soon as the artist starts singing. She’s so excited that she doesn’t realize she’s hitting Jae’s arm.    
  


“I didn’t take you up here for you to beat me up, woman.” He says with a throaty laugh.    
  


By the end of the first song, she’s feeling extremely giddy. “You really knew we could listen from here?”

 

Jae nods. “I discovered this place about a year ago when a friend of mine was looking for spots to do graffiti.”

 

“I see.” She nods slowly. “How often do you do this?” She asks in amusement. 

 

Jae laughs. “Only when I’m trying to impress cute girls.”    
  


She makes a face at him and playfully shoves him.  “Well.” She says, a pleased smile spread across her face as she closes the distance between them. “Consider me impressed.”    
  


Okay, maybe losing her ticket isn’t the worst thing.


End file.
